Portable air purifiers for removing airborne particles are used in many homes and offices. Such purifiers often include a fine particle high efficiency particulate air (HEPA) filter. In addition to a HEPA filter, some purifiers include a carbon filter to remove odors, or other filter types. The carbon may be incorporated within a fibrous matrix. A filter for trapping relatively large particles may also be found in portable air purifiers. In operation, one or more fans cause air to be drawn through the filter(s) and emitted through an outlet.
To increase the efficiency and performance of the air purifier the operational parameters of the air purifier can be matched with the properties of the installed filter. For example, by adjusting the air flow to match the install filter type the performance of the air purifier can be optimized.
Additionally, the ability to communicate to a user the recommended time to change the filter will allow for maintaining the optimized performance of the system. This is normally communicated through a color LED display on the control panel of the unit.